


I'll play this game with you

by RedAnthem



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Zuko (Avatar), Dorks in Love, Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAnthem/pseuds/RedAnthem
Summary: Thinking in hindsight, Sokka would've probably hated the play more, but he was kind of distracted at the moment, and he kind of blames Suki. They both knew it was kind of stupid, but the play was very very boring, and nobody was paying attention to them in the back bench, and well... we're all going to die soon anyway, so might as well make it count, right?(You all can't tell me that Sokka and Suki didn't take *full advantage* of the fact that they were staying in a large, comfy beach house with no adults around and plenty of time to spare.)
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	I'll play this game with you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote smut but here it is.  
> Anyway, please have this Sukka smut. They're cute and not appreciated nearly enough. Featuring a nervous but enthusiastic Sokka who needs to have more chances to talk about normal teenage boy things with Zuko if he weren't such a dang prude gosh dangit Zuko; a confident and extremely mischievous Suki who definitely gets her pussy ate by the boy she loves, and an incredibly boring and awful play.

There were many things Sokka loved about his strong, sexy-and equally _mischievous_ -girlfriend, Suki.

For one thing, she usually always initiated stuff. He admitted he wasn’t the best at romance-though, he had to get points for at least being better than _Zuko_ at handling the attention of girls, and thank the spirits, he didn’t have all the pre-pubescent grace of _Aang._ Suki was the first to kiss him, and kissed him _first,_ she was never shy or hard to read, and she always made her feelings pretty clear; flirting with confidence and without bashful concealment. Whenever she wants something, he’s learned how to take a hint.

And if her hand creeping on his thigh meant what he _thought_ it meant, well, this play was about to get interesting. _Really_ interesting.

Really, the past few weeks at Ember Island were a real gift from the spirits. After all the running around that he’d done with his friends, being able to spend these last few weeks of their lives on a tropical island in complete peace, with comfortable beds and marketplace on the other side of the island filled with all sort of cool junk was the best thing to happen to them since they left Ba Sing Se-an added bonus being, nobody was watching, and hey, he had _Suki_ this time, completely safe and sound, right at his side. They had plenty of room and time to explore the island and each other. Although they’d picked out separate rooms, well… that situation changed pretty quickly.

Really, he should figure out how to thank Zuko at some point, in a totally humorous, _please tell me this is normal_ kind of way. He still wondered what was normal and what was too much information. He’d heard the warriors’ talk at home, almost three years ago now, before his dad left with all the other men of the tribe. But that was always done in subtle jokes and jabs that his thirteen year old brain struggled to parse through. Was it normal to talk about this sort of stuff with other guys? He didn’t know. He’d never had a real _guy_ friend his own age before, so. And Zuko was kind of awkward and a prude.

All thoughts left his mind as Suki’s hand brushed over the top of his thigh. He glanced over to her, his arm still wrapped over her firm shoulders, and saw a small smirk on her lips. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the stage where his sister’s actress was weeping over something he didn’t care about, something Suki obviously wasn’t thinking about either.

Okay. He could do this.

He settled himself in his seat, pretending not to pay attention, but granting her a few pointed glances in her direction. He saw in the corner of his eye as her smirk grew, little by little, as her hand swept over his crotch.

Alright. He could do this. They were in the back bench, just them two. Toph couldn’t see anything, this floor was made of wood… nobody was paying attention. Maybe if he was quiet. Okay. They could do this.

He smiled to himself, and Suki cupped her warm hands over the growing tent in his pants. He could feel her fingers gently rubbing him, feeling his cock firm up from her attention. He shifted in his seat again, stealing a glance in her direction. She looked _awfully_ pleased with herself. Well, two can play that game.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Suki loved about her boyfriend. After they’d gotten over the initial curious awkwardness of the first few nights they spent together, just talking and exploring each other’s bodies in the dark of his room, Suki found that it had almost become a game to her-teasing and touching in order to coax a choked moan. It was fun, mapping out all the things that made him squirm and groan. She’d learned, for example, that he loved it when she bit his lips and ears and neck. Rubbing the nipples on his chest were a surefire way to turn him on. He liked it whenever she rubbed her hands on that especially sensitive spot underneath the head of his cock.

And seeing him turned on, squirming and helpless because of her actions, turned _her_ on, too. And he was always so sweet, after all of their playing with each other and her working him up to the point of breaking, he’d always insist she take her pleasure first. So sweet.

After halting her to a stop, he’d slip her fingers between her legs to feel the wetness there, and patiently stroke his fingers while she gripped onto his strong, warm and brown shoulders for dear life. Sometimes he’d even kneel before her and slip his tongue between her legs too, his fierce Water Tribe blue eyes meeting hers, filled with passion and hot as the sun. She’d always come with a half-scream in her throat she hoped she choked down enough so the others wouldn’t hear, and then they’d hold each other and sleep until morning. Those were fun times too, finding each other nearly or completely naked, wrapped in soft, silken sheets, the sun’s light draping them in a feeling warm and purely sensual. It was heaven.

She had caught her thoughts wandering to these things when it became quickly clear to her that the play they were watching was nothing more than pure nonsense. It was funny, of course, to see her friends portrayed as buffoons and caricatures of themselves, but the longer it went on, the more horribly boring and uncomfortable it became. Perhaps Zuko was right to warn them against going out this evening to watch it. Oh, well. She could make the best out of this situation. 

It was just the two of them in the back bench, and nobody around to see her hand drift farther than it should’ve up Sokka’s thigh. He’d been working out-dueling with Zuko at off times, practicing his forms-and it had paid off _considerably._

She waited for a subtle sign of confirmation to Sokka before letting her wandering hand dance over the stiffening tent in his pants. She could feel herself growing wet at the thought of him, the length of his cock, the face he made when she brought him to a finish…

She felt his calloused hand slide on top of her skirt, right over the soft spot where her thighs creased. He gripped them firmly, clearly showing off. She could hear his lilting teasing voice in her head. _Alright, then._ She tipped her chin up in defiance, but felt her smile grow. 

Even as her hand increased its speed and she felt his cock grow and stiffen underneath the cloth of his pants, _his_ hand drifting further up, applying a light pressure to the point of the V between her thighs. His hand then snuck under the stray length of cloth that made up her belt to gain closer access. He then changed his mind, choosing to trace his fingers along the low rim where her bare skin met her clothes at her hips. 

He stopped moving, and she paused as well. The question was clear in the movement. Without looking, she gave a small nod.

Fire Nation clothes, at least the ones they had found at this tiny beach town, were so revealing compared to what she-and he-was used to in their colder countries. She understood it was a necessity, and in this moment (and many others), was grateful of it. The feeling of his fingers tracing her skin where her hip dipped into that space between her legs sent a shock through her spine that made her instinctively cant forward. He slid his fingers under the waistline of her clothing, causing the belt to loosen enough to allow his hand to slide through. She felt him touch the cloth of her underwear, pausing for a moment of consideration, and then slip his fingers under that, too. His hand felt exhilarating and cold on her sensitive skin.

Well, she couldn’t afford to be outmatched like this. As she felt two of his fingers slip to the crease between her thighs, which were already slick, she continued to palm the outline of his cock. At this point, it was already near full hardness. Glancing at his face, she could see Sokka clamping his mouth shut in a way that was both _hot_ and endearing, his brows knit together in that familiar way they did whenever he was _very_ turned on. 

The noise from the stage and their companions was in the background. Nobody had noticed anything yet, clear from their voices. They were angrily remarking on… something Aang’s character did, she guessed. She didn’t care, because Sokka’s fingers were already tracing the inner lips of her wet pussy.

They both continued.

After a few maddening seconds of playing with everything except what she _wanted him_ to touch, he suddenly gripped her hand on his bulge, forcing it to stop. _Oh._ He lifted her hand with a small sideways shake of his head. _Not now,_ he said with his eyes. She supposed she would have to get back to him later, when they would be able to clean up. His fingers continued, however, more purposeful now that all of his attention was on her. He slid his forefinger and middle finger over-

She must have been more excited than she had expected, because the feeling of his fingers, slick with her own wetness, sliding over her swollen clit, caused her to jerk involuntarily and kick their friends’ bench in front of them. 

Sokka swiped his hand from between her legs to his, covering the tent in his pants, just in time. She’d kicked underneath the bench where Katara was seated. The girl-Sokka’s _sister, oh spirits-_ turned, wide, innocent blue eyes (so blue, just like her brother’s) glancing over to them. Catching her movement through his good eye, Zuko half-turned to face them as well.

Although the moment lasted less than a second, it felt like hours. Suki’s heart felt as if too big for her chest. 

Luckily for them, both of their friends turned back to face the front at the sound of Zuko’s actor yelling something on stage. Katara let out a small chuckle and elbowed Zuko, who groaned loudly in response. 

Suki let out a small sigh of relief, and felt rather than saw Sokka relax. The other two probably couldn’t see the sinful tint of pink on their faces in the dim space. Good. Suki readjusted her feet in order to prevent another unexpected strike as Sokka smirked victoriously, and his fingers returned to their previous position between her warm thighs.

Again, his fingers stroked her clit, slowly yet picking up speed. She couldn’t help but squirm in her seat helplessly, biting her lips to avoid letting any noise escape. Her already quickened heart pounded in her chest, her entire body flooding with building pleasure. His fingers were slow and torturous one second; dragging themselves over her sensitive bud mercilessly, and then lightly and quickly dancing across it at another, sending small and luxurious shocks to the base of her spine and upwards. The pace was maddening..

He’d gotten so _good_ at this. She’d have to thank him later.

She felt herself close her eyes and grip the edge of her bench as Sokka’s stroking grew more and more intense to feel. His pace switched again, quickening and targeting her sensitive and swollen clit. She could hardly stand it as her legs and arms became stiff. She bucked forward, the sound cushioned by her skirts, and then rolled her hips on his fingers, which continued their work of driving her off the edge. The added pressure on her clit became too much to bear, and she came on his hands, curling forward as if to somehow contain the feeling bursting inside of her, causing her to clench her trembling thighs as her hands leapt to grip the space on top of her skirts where his hand lay tucked beneath, desperately grasping it, signalling him to stop and let her gather herself again before she fell apart from the force of her orgasm. 

They both stilled, and she could hear nothing for a moment except for the ringing of her ears as white noise overcame her. She made no sound, none at all-living in a communal house of women her whole life as a Kyoshi Warrior meant one had to be _sneaky-_ but her chest seized as if it had _screamed_ as the wave of pleasure subsided and her senses returned with clarity.

She felt Sokka’s hand slip out from her, not-so-subtly wiping his wet fingers off on her underwear. Whatever. He too-casually looped his hand around her shoulder, relaxing his posture, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. As she took a deep, calming breath, she leaned back onto his arm which was braced against her back, and let her head fall against his shoulder. She hadn’t realized she’d worked up a little sweat, and she felt her forehead begin to cool. 

She gazed back up at him. He looked back at her, nothing but love in his cool blue eyes. Although the realization of how _stupid_ they just were began to set in now that she was no longer bored and frustrated, she felt nothing but calm, settled in his arms.

* * *

“That… wasn’t a good play,” Zuko said. An understatement, Sokka thought, considering that the guy got _killed_ on stage by his insane evil sister and his own citizens _cheered._

“I’ll say,” Aang gritted out.

“No kidding…” Katara sighed.

“You said it.”

His arm looped around his girlfriend. His lovely, sexy, sweet, smart, strong, a-whole-bunch-of-other-good-words-starting-with-an-S girlfriend. The night air was filled with wind off the beach and was cool on his skin. He breathed it all in deep. Even if he was going to die in a few days, at least his last few moments felt like _this._ He felt _good._

“But the effects were decent.”

* * *

Zuko held the large door open for everyone as they all filed into the courtyard of his formerly abandoned vacation home. Suki and himself were last in line. 

As they both moved to pass the threshold, Zuko marched in front of them, letting himself through.

“You’re both nasty,” he muttered too quietly for anyone else to hear, his face flat, sparing a knowing, reproachful glance in their direction, but not meeting their eyes. He walked speedily, brushing past Katara, who gazed at him confused and concerned, and Aang, who seemed strangely too sulky to care.

“Oh shit,” Sokka breathed. 

“Oh shit,” Suki concurred.

Sokka still got his turn later that night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sokka would like to apologize to Zuko, as long as he promises to never tell Sokka's dad or sister, please dear spirits don't mention this to anyone, we're so sorry. 
> 
> But yeah, hope you all enjoyed it! I wrote this all in one night in a fit of inspiration, but I hope it wasn't too terrible considering.


End file.
